Calypso, the Daughter of Hypnos
by thehiddenchild
Summary: Calypso goes through her boring old life, when the furies attack her. Her life will never be the same again.
1. I hate cheerleaders

I stepped out of the car and grabbed my purple backpack. I strode over to my friend, Josh. He's my only friend, mostly because of my anti-socialness which isn't a bad thing, except that people always harass us because I'm a girl. I really don't see why, because he's as attractive as a rat is to a middle-aged suburban housewife. We headed over to first period, Mrs. Kingsley's class and sat down.

The rest of the day went by fast, the only bad part was that I had to go to third period computer class, and the teacher, Ms. M talks_ so_ slowly you want to scream at her. But after that, the day went by pretty quickly. After school, Josh and I headed home.

"Did you see the substitute's nose? It was bigger than the grapefruit I had for lunch!" Josh said

"I know, right? I had to keep my head down so I wouldn't get a detention for lau- Josh, why are you so pale?"

Josh pointed to the direction behind me. I immediately understood why he was so frightened. Three of the cheerleader started coming in our direction with sinister smiles. Normally, they would just ignore and walk arrogantly past us, but it was obvious that something bad was going to occur if we did not get our butts the hell out of there.

We ran faster and faster, which is extremely difficult to do with the awkwardness of the backpack. I looked behind, and I saw that the cheerleaders had turned into some bat/ goblin hybrid and began to fly toward us. We escaped as far as the community park, and usually there would be children playing on the swings or see-saw, but not today. We were alone. Josh and I hid in the slide so that they wouldn't find us.

"Silly mortal, did it not occur to you that we kindly ones have the best sense of smell in the Bay area?"

Maybe now wasn't a good time, but I was realizing why I hated the cheerleaders so much. Claws and wings? Ya, not very likable.

"Cal, did you just hear what they called us?" Josh asked.

"Mortals, why would they say that?" I said.

"Maybe because they're not?" he replied .

Suddenly, a huge screech came out of one of the "kindly ones" I guess you would call. We could feel them getting closer and closer, until they were right on top of the slide.

"We can sense that you are here," one of them said.

Suddenly, we heard a noise that sounded like a bag of dust being ripped open. We came out of the slide to see what it was, and saw a boy a little younger than us in emo clothes and a black sword.

"I'm Nico," the boy said.

"Hi _er_, Nico, thanks for saving us," I said

"All three kindly ones at the same time? I have to report this to camp." He muttered.

"Camp? What's that?" asked Josh.

Nico began to walk away, Josh and I looked at each other as if to say, "_Is he just going to leav_e?" we began to go back when Nico said,

"Aren't you guys coming?"

We both decided that if there were more monsters, we would probably live longer if we went along.

Suddenly, he whistled in a shrill, high, tone, and a HUGE, I mean BMW sized dog came out of the shadows and started to head for _us_.


	2. I shadow Travel

"Hop on," scowled Nico.

I thought about it for a moment. Who _is_ this guy, and why the hell is there a giant dog next to us, why did the cheerleaders turn into bat things, what the heck is "camp." I bet it's where crazy people go, and after witnessing what just happened, I was beginning to think that_ I_ was one.

I realized that I was thinking for a while when the boy scowled once more and began to tap his foot.

"Are you coming or not? Unless you want to get eaten by more monsters like the ones you just saw, I suggest you come with me."

Josh grabbed me by the back and we walked over by the tree.

"Are we really going to ride on an impossibly large dog to a camp that we've never heard of, with a boy we've never met?"

I thought about how crazy it had sounded. I thought about it some more. Either go back to my oh so boring life with a school I never liked anyways, with about three billion other people on the planet doing the same routine as me every day, or go to this exiting camp with a _two ton dog_. I don't know about you, but I chose the more reckless decision. I walked back to Nico and planted my feet firmly to the ground.

"I'm coming."

"Then hop on board," he said

I jumped onto the dog, adjusted myself so that I could sit properly, and looked over to Josh.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Are you coming with us?

He paused for a moment.

"I can't, I just don't want to deal with this sick idea that there are monsters, or that I am part of their world."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Bye."

Josh walked away, and a while later, he was out of sight.

"You made the right choice." Nico said.

"I better have." I said with grief.

"Was he your friend?"

"The best kind there is."

"Well I'm sorry to cut things short, but we need to get to camp."

"How?"

"Do you like rollercoasters?"

"I never got to go on one."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Calypso."

"Well _Calypso_, you are in for a ride"

Nico whispered into the dog's ear and suddenly we melted into the shadows.


	3. I am claimed

Oh. My. Gosh. If you've never tried shadow travel, you're missing out. It's like being on a sports car, at top speed, while going downhill. Now multiply that by ten. You won't even be_ close_ to what it felt like. I was a little disappointed when it ended, but I guess whatever came next would be better or else I would kick Nico so far that he wouldn't land until he saw Nebraska.

Speaking of which, where were we? I looked around, amazed. It was almost sunset, and there were lush, rolling hills with a forest nearby. When I looked farther, I thought I saw a Greek arena. And nearby was a pavilion with cabins, all of them with a different theme. I had lived in California all my life, but this was beautiful.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

Nico paused for a moment.

"Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place on heaven and earth for people like us."

I thought about it all.

"Like us?"

"Demi-gods."

"Like the Greek myths?"

"Something like that."

That was weird about him. He had an air of mystery that made you always wonder what he was thinking about.

"So I'm half god?"

"Yup."

"Then which one?"

"We don't know yet, but we'll probably figure it out by the campfire."

"The campfire?"

Nico looked up at the sky.

"Shoot! We're late!"

He grabbed my hand, and we ran to a pavilion, with more people my age. They all stared at me, probably because I was a new face.

A half-man, half-horse walked up to me. I was a little stunned, but then again, shadow travel? Huge dog? It was a lot to take in one afternoon.

"Greetings young half-blood. You may address me as Chiron."

I was about to speak when Chiron pushed me front and center. I was always a shy person, so this was _mortifying_.

"Say hello to our newest arrival!" he bellowed, than looked at me.

"Calypso," I whispered.

"Calypso!" he said to the campers.

As I walked over to the "Hermes" bench that I was assigned to, everyone gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nico.

I looked down, and saw that I was wearing a Grecian dress with a hypnotic, silver design. I looked at it for too long and felt a little woozy. A few of the campers were knocked out. Chiron stepped forward.

"All hail Calypso, daughter of Hypnos, god of sleep and dreams."


End file.
